At their weakest
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean smiled, stroked his hand further down Castiel’s face, fingertips catching on slight stubble that peppered Castiel’s cheeks. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own the pretty boys, I'm just playing with them for a while.

Bobby drove through the night, hands gripping the wheel in front of him, his beat up Chevelle coursing through the night, weaving past slow moving traffic in an attempt to get back to his house all the quicker. He threw glances in the rear view mirror, checking on Dean as though to make sure he was alright. Each time he met the concerned blue eyed gaze of Castiel, cradling Dean's body in his embracing arms. Dean, it appeared, had gone to sleep.

Each time that Bobby met Castiel's eyes, he was struck by the concern held deep within the angel's gaze, the deep seated and well confirmed love that went further than just an angel looking after his human charge. Bobby could tell that there was something more to the angel's feelings than just protection offered by a guardian.

Every time, Bobby had to look away, not because he was disgusted by the love, their obviously close relationship that was so much deeper than friendship, but because he was touched. He thought of Dean like a son, treated Dean more like a son than John ever had, and to think that Dean had finally found someone to love him, to hold him, to comfort him when he was sick, hurt, injured touched the older hunter, made him feel that at least something was going right these days. It didn't matter to Bobby that Castiel was essentially a guy, it was the love that mattered; the way they looked at each other as though they were completely lost in each other, hopelessly devoted one to the other and would die for each other's cause if need be. Despite Bobby's gruff exterior, he was a hopeless romantic at heart, and to see such love got to him every time.

"How's he holding up, Cas?" Bobby asked, eyes darting up to meet Castiel's wide blue gaze once more.

"He'll be fine, Bobby," came Castiel's gruff voice, sounding calm, self assured, and Bobby believed him.

He didn't really have much of a choice - the guy was an angel. He knew things that humans didn't, could heal, could kill with a glance, a touch of his hand, was more powerful than a mere human could ever wish to be. Even though he'd been renounced by Heaven, he still was more powerful than Bobby himself, than Dean, than even Sam with his super charged demon powers sitting next to Bobby in the passenger seat, silent, eyes trained stonily on the road unfurling in front of him.

Bobby briefly wondered at Sam's silence, decided against questioning it; putting that silence down to the fact that he was trying to cope with the near death of his own brother at the hands of Lucifer. It seemed as though Lucifer had heard about Dean being the chosen vessel of the Archangel Michael, had decided to use Dean to draw Michael down from Heaven, to rip Dean to shreds to try and find out what made Dean so special.

He hadn't succeeded in doing any of that. Castiel had shown up, along with Bobby and Sam, had fought with Lucifer, saved Dean's life before the hunter received worse than a few wounds, a broken leg and a concussion to show for it. Even though things had looked initially bad for Dean, it could have been worse. He might not even be here at all, if not for Castiel.

Bobby glanced in the mirror once more, saw Castiel's eyes trained on Dean's sleeping face, watched briefly as the angel's hand caressed Dean's head in a soothing gesture, as he murmured something too quietly for Bobby to hear. The older hunter smiled to himself, could rest easy in the knowledge that Dean would be fine under Castiel's care, attention and ever apparent love.

He cast a glance towards Sam, before he said - "You alright, boy?"

Sam's eyes finally left the road, looked distant and distracted, before he cast a glance at the older hunter, eyes looking far off still.

"Yeah, Bobby, just been a long night," he said, softly.

"Tell me about it," Bobby replied, before falling silent once more.

The silence remained, with no one but Castiel crooning quietly to Dean breaking it, as the Chevelle coursed ever onwards to Bobby's house and comparative safety.

************************

Dean's eyes slowly drifted open, blinked in the guttering light thrown down from the light suspended above him, blinked again to bring things into focus once more, as he felt gentle hands running over his body, pressing down in various places where it hurt the most. Dean winced every time, felt warmth settling through him from the soft touch, felt wounds mend, knit together, felt bones crack back into place, felt the concussion fogging his senses slowly drift away, until he was whole again, pain free, wound free, clear headed once more.

He blinked again, lips parted, breath harsh in surprise as he looked down the length of his own body at Castiel, as the angel caressed his hands over Dean's limbs, as though checking to see whether he'd missed anything. A familiar frown of intense concentration pulled his dark brows close over suddenly stormy blue eyes, lips pushed out into a pensive pout as he worked.

As though suddenly aware that Dean was finally awake, watching him, Castiel's eyes flickered up towards Dean's, sudden relief washing through his gaze, concern for the hunter replaced by a smile.

"How are you, Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice hushed as though he were still talking to an invalid.

"Fine. Confused as to where we are. Where are we, Cas? Looks like Bobby's safe room," the hunter observed as he cast an exploratory gaze around the room, taking in the by now familiar salt soaked iron walls, the poster of Ursula Andress pinned securely to the wall, Bobby's comforting paraphernalia scattered across every free surface.

"That's because we are in Bobby's safe room. Bobby drove us here," Castiel replied, leaving Dean's side momentarily, to sit carefully beside Dean on the make shift bed Bobby had set up especially for Dean.

"Then where's Bobby?" Dean asked, scanning the room once more, but finding that neither Bobby nor Sam were there. "Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs, in Bobby's kitchen. I think Bobby's dialling for pizza," Castiel said, another smile flitting across his face, as he tilted his head to the side as though listening to something far away.

Dean watched him, saw the small smile curling Castiel's lips, reached for him, stroked his fingers gently across the angel's cheek. The angel blinked slowly, leant into Dean's touch, rested his cheek further into Dean's palm, eyes drifting slowly closed in an almost cat-like expression of contentment. He turned his head more, dropped a kiss into the hunter's palm, soft lips lingering against the sensitive skin, made Dean shiver suddenly against the pleasure of it.

Dean smiled, stroked his hand further down Castiel's face, fingertips catching on slight stubble that peppered Castiel's cheeks, ghosted across his chin, his lips, made Castiel's tongue lick out over his full bottom lip unconsciously. The hunter sat up, gently drew the angel closer, eyes travelling down Castiel's face to his mouth. He leant in, fingers lacing in the hair at the nape of the angel's neck, made Castiel shudder beneath him, eyes closing involuntarily, as his face went slack.

Dean leant closer still, pressed a tender kiss against Castiel's ripe mouth, felt the angel respond and open up to him, hand travelling over Dean's healed chest tenderly. Dean slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, tasted the faint taste of chocolate, and Castiel himself, as he deepened the kiss, felt the angel purr in pleasure at the prolonged contact. Their tongues entwined, danced, licked against each other; the scent of arousal hung heavy in the air around them, as kissing sounds mingled with their pleasured purrs and moans.

Castiel dipped his hand downwards, cupped Dean's dick through his jeans, found him already fully erect beneath his caressing hand . The angel broke away, eyes downcast, full lips swollen from heavy kisses, seemed more kissable in their extra ripeness. Dean closed the distance between them again, claimed another kiss for himself, as he pushed the angel's tan trench coat from Castiel's shoulders, soon followed by his suit jacket.

The hunter fumbled with Castiel's tie, finally slipping it free from around his neck, fingers hastily unbuttoning Castiel's shirt with trembling fingers, his hands pressing against the angel's chest momentarily. He stroked tender fingers across the angel's abdomen, made Castiel draw in a harsh breath, before Dean leant down and kissed his exposed chest.

Castiel stood, unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants free, breath hitching slightly at the chill air hitting his skin, raising goose bumps, as his boxers pushed free from his hips, erection curling up towards his stomach. He stood there watching, as Dean removed his t shirt, got to his feet to remove his jeans, before Castiel pressed tender lips against Dean's. The hunter's hands stroked down Castiel's back, stroked the angel's ass, fingers squeezing slightly at the tender flesh, bringing Castiel closer into his own body.

He manoeuvred Castiel back on to the bed, watched him lay down, before he covered his body with his own, settling between Castiel's up drawn legs until they were both comfortable. More kisses were exchanged, hands stroking across silken skin as their tongues fucked each other's mouths, Castiel's heels digging into Dean's ass to draw him closer.

The hunter pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly, before he hastily spat into his own hand, reached down between their bodies, slick fingers pressing, stroking against Castiel's tightly muscled hole. He pressed one finger inside, heard Castiel's initial hiss of pain, as the angel's body arched up against his, wings suddenly unfurling in discomfort. Slowly, Castiel settled around him and Dean was able to ease his finger further in, stroking him deep inside, loosening his hole, stroking across his prostate and making the angel squirm against him.

He pressed in another finger, stretched him wider still, made Castiel cry out loudly into the silence, before Dean hastily withdrew. He listened, couldn't hear either Bobby or Sam coming to investigate the sudden noise, before he spat into his palm, spreading the saliva over his erect dick with small grunts of pleasure leaking past his clenched teeth.

He shifted his body against Castiel's, pressed his erection against Castiel's tight hole, breached him and waited when Castiel's body tightened with pain, almost rejection. Finally, Castiel relaxed around him, a sigh escaping his lips as they parted sensuously, breath catching in his throat as Dean sheathed himself fully inside his angel.

Dean shuddered pleasurably against Castiel, hips slowly fucking into the angel, whimpering against the pleasurable feel of Castiel tight around him, friction sending pleasure coursing through him, setting his nerve endings alight. Castiel's hips rose up to meet his, cries splitting the air from ripe lips parted in a sensuous scream, as the angel fucked himself hard upon Dean's aching dick. Their sweaty bodies rose and fell in perfect time, sharing the pleasure of their coupling, drawing ever nearer to their climaxes. Dean came first, filled Castiel with his hot release, his come spurting in pleasured waves as he shuddered against the angel. He felt Castiel's wings surround him, as the angel arched up from the bed, hands scrabbling at the thin sheets, before he came in thick spurts over his lover's abdomen, over his own, without even touching himself.

Dean looked down at Castiel as he came, watched Castiel's perfect beauty unfold, open up beneath him as he screamed, ripe lips parted, large eyes closed in intense pleasure. Dean fucked into Castiel with the last of his orgasm, before his body became still, dick still sheathed tight within the angel. He leant down, claimed Castiel's still open mouth in a heated kiss, fucked his tongue hard into his wet, warm mouth, felt Castiel's tongue fuck back just as hard, just as insistently.

He felt Castiel's hands travel over his body, rest heavily upon his ass, wings spread close around his body, holding him closer still. They remained as they were, bodies entwined intimately, kissing noisily, hands travelling across sensitive skin, love surrounding them in its warm embrace. Both were happy to remain as they were, showing their love for each other in the most intimate of moments, when they were at their weakest ...

-fini-


End file.
